Shadows of the Past
by Traptedinconfusion
Summary: Aurora Ridden is a typical girl with a dark secret. After falling in love with a boy older than her, can she trust him to keep her secret, or will she be alone in the dark.
1. Letter from a stranger

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. If you don't recognize it the its mine. Plus this is my first story so constructive criticism is accepted... thank you and enjoy...

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed watching my old snake scarf down another full meal of rats. The house was quite as normal.

"Are you full yet?" I asked him as a joke.

Devilyn had been my best friend for nearly eleven years, he had been a birth present from my father before he had died. Devilyn had be one of two links to my past. The other had been a locket engraved with "R" that my mum gave me before her untimely death as well. In the locket was a picture of my parents when they were in school and across from that said "Riddle my love". I never understood the saying but love it all love same.

"Aurora darling, can you come down for a moment." A voice called from the floor below. I moved from my bed to see what she needed, when Devilyn stopped me.

"Tell the old crone to shut up, I'm trying to sleep." He said crawling up to my bed. I rolled my eyes at the moody snake and smirked. Walking down the hall I couldn't help but look around at the walls. Both covered in nothing but the dreary dull green wall paper. The house, or manor for better word, had always been the same through my childhood. Always the soundless,house that no child would like to live in.

I reached the parlor where my aunt, uncle, and cousin were sitting. My aunt was a beautiful woman, fair complexion with a mixture of blonde and black hair. She had soft eyes that were loving. I knew if I did something bad I could tell her and she wouldn't scream at me. My uncle was a male copy of her, but with a stronger demeanor. He didn't have the black in his hair like my aunt but it was blonde and was kept board straight. My cousin was the pest I never wanted to be around, and looked more like a younger version of his father.

"Yes aunt Cissy?" I asked getting their attention. She motioned me to sit next to my troll of a cousin. It wasn't until a few moments of unneeded suspension that they finally told me what was going on.

"Aurora, you and Draco have a letter." she said looking proud at us. She reached to her side and pulled out two envelopes with writing on them. When aunt Cissy gave me mine I just stared at it dumbstruck. 'Who would be writing to me?' I questioned myself. I glanced over to my cousin seeing that the envelope was nearly torn to bits in front of him and he was reading the contents quickly.

" Well, go on girl" Uncle Lucius told me. I carefully opened the envelope and set it aside. Looking over the contents I read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms Ridden,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The next page was a list filled with things I needed for this school.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

I looked over to my aunt and uncle waiting for it to be a joke, But I knew better. They weren't the people to jest. I looked back at the letter studying it more carefully.

"Wait it says nothing about bring a snake. So I can't bring Devilyn?" I asked. Not waiting for a response I continued. "I'm not going if I can't bring him. He is my best friend and I will not go anywhere if I can't bring him along with me" I said starting to run out of breath. Aunt Cissy looked at me worriedly.

"Don't worry sweeting, I will write to the Headmaster right away and ask if you could bring your snake." Uncle Lucius told me. I knew of his position on the school board and knew that he could make it happen for me. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. I could tell he was a little surprised at my actions, but he patted my back to assure me that it was alright. I jumped back to my feet, wanting to tell Devilyn right away. I bid thank yous to my aunt and uncle and congratulations to Draco, as I ran from the parlor up to my room with a new found excitement.

Bursting into the door of my room, I jumped on my bed waking Devilyn up. He looked like he was ready to strike at me.

"If you even do that again I will bite you." he spoke warning me.

"And if you bite me I will have you for dinner." We stared at each other, neither wanting to blink. Then suddenly we smirked at the same time.

"Ok so I wanted to tell you something but if you're planning to bite me then, I guess I will just get a different snake for the job." He looked at me in awe. I looked at him in confusion until I thought back to what I had said. I threatened the one thing he hated, being replaced.

"Devilyn, no, never, I will never replace you. I could never replace you. You're my best friend, you are daddy's only gift to me I can never replace that. I love you Devilyn." I rambled, on the brink of crying. He snaked his way up on to my shoulders and squeezed. I knew it was his form of a hug. I layed down with him still on my shoulders and his head on my chest looking at me.

"So what is it you woke me up for?" I looked at him confused until it dawned on me what he was talking about.

"Oh, I was trying to tell you. I got accepted into Hogwarts." he smiled at me looking happy, but his eyes were full of sadness. "Don't worry I already talked to uncle Lucius about you and he's going to talk to the headmaster to see if I can bring you, and even if I can't you are still coming with me so don't worry." Devilyn and I fell asleep with him still on my shoulders.


	2. Hurt And Confused

It has been thirteen days since I got my Hogwarts letter. Devilyn keeps reminding me to talk to uncle about him but I refuse I know uncle will tell me when he is ready to. Tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies and such. Aunt Cissy has tried to raid my closet to find something for me to wear.

I might live with the Malfoys but we are polar opposites. They are high class snobs and I'm an orphan they're forced to live with. At least that's how I feel, they are always trying to tell me what a joy it is having me in the house and being able to raise me. I think it bollocks though because every time they say it, there is something in their eyes that hints to disappointment.

I hear shouting down on the lower level. I slowly open my door to hear the conversation.

"Lucius, Please reason with the old man. If he won't allow Devilyn in to that bloody school then she won't go either. Is he that much of a fool that he doesn't realize that himself?" I heard aunt Cissy argue. Across the hall Draco had his door cracked open too. I looked at him and put my fingers to my lips then motioned to the top of the stairs. We both crept slowly and quietly to the stairs to hear better. The adults were nowhere to be seen, but their voices were carried through the empty halls.

"Narcissa, do you not think that I know that? The man thinks that Devilyn will be as bloodthirsty as his mother. He doesn't think that he is loyal to the girl. Maybe we can sort of nudge him out of the picture and buy her an owl tomorrow. Maybe she will be less inclined to bring him." At that my heart dropped. Draco knew this and grabbed my hand. The tears started to fall. 'Why is Devilyn being categorized with his mother?','Who is she?', 'Why can't he just give Devilyn a chance?'. All these unanswered questions flew through my head. Draco just sat there holding my hand in his, just as upset as I was.

"What are we going to tell her? Aurora, you can't bring your best friend because his mother is a killer and that crackpot old fool said no. We can't, and she will know if we try to replace him. She is not as stupid as you think she is Lucius. She is just like her father." I quickly stopped the quiet crying to hear her better. Draco to seemed interested in what his mother had said. We both looked at each other before scooting down a step to see if that would make any difference.

"Why on earth would I underestimate her Narcissa? Do you know what she could do for us? If He ever comes back do you know who it is he will praise among all others, and just because we kept his brat safe from harm. We would be handsomely rewarded for it. You know as well as I do that we will." I didn't understand what uncle Lucius meant by that but I didn't like it at all. I looked at Draco in disbelief, they really did see me as a pest, the same as I thought Draco. Draco tried to hug me but I ducked out of it and ran to my room. I knew it would echo in the silent house so I stomped even louder. I wasn't really mad at aunt Cissy or Draco but more at the man I thought was my uncle, the one who seemed like an appropriate father figure to me.

Locking the door, I ran to my desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and my quill and ink. I sat down to write to the stranger that told Lucius I couldn't bring Devilyn with me. I looked back to the letter the man had sent. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the horrid school. I picked up my quill and started to write.

_Dear Mr Dumbledore,_

_Good evening, I would like to ask you some questions. My uncle Lucius has told me that I can't bring my snake to your school. I want to know why. What has my Devilyn ever done to you to make you hate him? I would like to know what his mother, that he has never met, has anything to do with him, and why do you think he is not loyal to me. He is my best friend and I know him better than anyone. He couldn't harm a fly. I will a wait your owl until no later than August 31. If I do not receive it or do not like your reasons I will not attend your school. _

_Sincerely, _

_A. Ridden_

I looked over my work quite proud of myself, since it took me seven tries to get it right. I put the letter in an envelope and sealed it. I started to unlock my door when I heard voices yet again.

"Lucius the damn door is locked and you're not going to get it open. I put the Anti-Alohomora charm on it. Damn Lucius what are we going to do." I quietly opened to door to reveal myself to the bickering pair. I looked to aunt Cissy and cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Aurora, I'm sor…" I held my hand up to stop her, I didn't want to hear it.

"Aunt Cissy can you owl this to Dumbledore for me. I will not come out until I get his return letter. Send Dobby with my supper, if you will. Thank you and good night." With that I closed the door and locked it yet again. I looked at the clock to see it was only four in the afternoon.

Three hours later Dobby popped into my room with dinner and a letter.

"Mistress Malfoy sends her apologies and hopes you enjoy your supper and young master Draco sends this for you." I looked at the envelope in disgust. Taking the tray to my table I offered Dobby some food as normal. I never saw house elves as my inferior like the rest of the pure blooded fools did. I knew they were equals if not superior to us. That and I always liked Dobby. I thanked him and sent him off to find Devilyn since I haven't seen him all day. Moments later I heard a pop into my room again and saw Devilyn in Dobby's arms. Dobby set him on the bed and bid me good night.

I looked at Devilyn in agony before I caved and told him everything. At first I expected him to want to kill Lucius for wanting to replace him, but as I watched him he looked like he was going to kill him for hurting me.

"Come on Devilyn there is nothing you can do about it now lets just eat and go to sleep."I said distracting him for the moment. as we both ate I knew the letter wasn't going to come tonight. so tomorrow I will decide whether or not I want to go to Diagon Alley. Laying down next to Devilyn I realized that it was down pouring out, there was no way the owl was going to be out in this weather. Listening to the faint tapping of rain hitting my window and fighting against the inevitable sleep that I knew was coming, it never occurred to me that the tapping was really my owl.


	3. An Unexpected Guest

Ok I`m sorry I haven`t updated lately. My parents decided we need a surprise vacation. Any who to make up for it, I give you this. It is the longest chapter and will hopefully explain somethings. Now off you go to read...

* * *

"Aurora Marie Lynn Ridden, GET UP NOW!" a voice called from somewhere across the room. the curtain opens letting in the sunlight. I rolled over to block it and started to fall back asleep, when I felt hands grab my blankets and pulled. I jumped at the sudden cold. I waited for my eyes to adjust and slowly open them. A dark being was standing over me staring at me with a menacing look.

"Uncle Sev, do me a favor and shut the curtains." He didn't look amused and making no move to shut them, I got up to do it myself. "You might as well start screaming at me before I get back to my bed."

"Aurora, You have been in here for three weeks. Its the thirtieth already and you haven't gotten anything for school. I know you and I know you want to go. So why the sudden change? Didn't Lucius tell you that you can bring Devilyn? When Dumbledore got your letter he was confused so he came to me and asked me what was wrong?" I pulled the curtains and turned around to see that he moved to the bed. I looked at him confused. Why did uncle Lucius lie to me? I thought back trying to to remember what Devilyn had ever done to him. Then it dawned on me, Lucius was afraid of him. Every time I had Devilyn with me Lucius was never around. I looked at uncle Sev again and saw the bags under his eyes. He also looked a little paler, and his hair looked unkept.

"Have you been sleeping lately?" I asked changing the topic. He looked away as I sat next to him. I leaned on to him and felt his arm wrap around my shoulders. We always had a sibling like relationship, although he was my godfather.

"Aurora, please come to the school, you will have so much fun and if anyone messes with you they will get a weeks worth of detention with me." I giggled. When I was younger he would come and tell me stories of him growing up. I love to imagine the castle he told me about and when I asked him to show me he would tell me that I would go to school there too. He was right I always wanted to go. He stopped coming over when I turned eight because I was turning into a 'Young Lady' and aunt Cissy thought it inappropriate to have him over all the time.

"Well since you said please, yeah I will go to school. Only if you get some sleep though you look worn out." I saw the smirk play across his lips.

"Well get dressed if you're coming, Its not very lady like to go in your Pj's." We laughed at him mocking Aunt Cissy and he walked out, shutting my door in the process.

I quickly put on a nice shirt and slacks. Aunt Cissy hates me wearing them but Sev still buys them. I looked in the mirror to fix my hair. My greyish blue eyes stared back at me, I looked as worn out as Sev. My black hair was sticking out of the bun I kept it in and I looked slightly pale. I took my hair down and started to brush the waist length mess. Finishing with that and putting it back in the bun, I looked but to my reflection and smiled. I never worn make up, even though Aunt Cissy said I would be beautiful with it on. I love my self the way I was. I grabbed my letter and stored it in my bag.

"Devilyn do you want to come to Diagon Alley with Sev and me? We are going to get stuff for school." I looked at my snake who saw half asleep on my bed.

"No go have fun, I'm going to find food and go back to sleep" I walked out the door and down to the parlor where Severus was waiting.

"Lets go. I got everything I ne…" I stopped to find Lucius in the room as well. Being very annoyed with him I opted to ignore him. "Come on Uncle Sev."

"Ok, Ok I was just telling Lucius and Cissy where we are going." I looked over to the couple and bid them said good bye. Walking out of the house I waited to say anything until we got to Diagon Alley. Uncle Sev took my hand and apperated to the Leaky Cauldron. Walking in I saw him nod to the bartender as we walked out the back. A brick wall was staring me in the face, I looked to Sev wanting to say something, he just put his fingers to his lips and pulled out a wand. Tapping some of the bricks, It took a moment then the bricks started to move. I stared in astonishment. I lived around magic my whole life but watching someone do it in front of me was amazing.

"All right now remember here nobody knows you're my god daughter and I would like to keep it that way. I love you 'Rora but its for your own safety, please understand." I looked shocked but knew he needed to keep it a secret. I nodded to him and off we went. I was looking around at the shops when I realized,I had no money and I didn't want Severus to pay for all of my stuff.

"Umm..Unc...err...Severus. I dont have any money and I dont want you to have to pay for it all." I looked at him in worry.

"Don't worry we have to go to Gringotts first." he said. We walked up to this huge white building, walking through the doors I noticed all the small ugly looking people doing varied things.

"'Rora, don't look at them very long they are goblins and not very nice." I looked to the ground, until we stopped at a high desk. The goblin at the top of it looked down at us.

"Were here for Ms Ridden's vault."

"And does Ms Ridden have her k..." Severus took something out of his pocket and dropped it on the goblins' book. The goblin picked it up and motioned for another and handed him the object. That goblin then motioned for us to follow. We walked up to the cart and got in. After several moments of a chaotic ride we finally got to my vault.

"Vault 645. Hold please. Key please." The goblin said handing the lantern to Sev. The Goblin opened the little slide hatch and stuck the key in. Turning the key, I could hear the mechanisms inside the door move and the door popped open. The goblin moved to get the door and I got my first glance at the inside.

"Now the Malfoys know you have money just not how much you have. They could not and will never access your vault, so don't worry about it." He leaned inside and pulled out an envelope. It looked like it was put in their yesterday. He handed it to me and motioned for me to put it away. I looked back at the money, I never knew I held a fortune like this. Piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts littered the floor. I grabbed a few hand fulls and stuffed them into my pockets. As the goblin shut the door on the vault I looked over to Severus to ask how he had the key to my vault when it dawned on me he was my godfather, that would mean that he was my dads best friend. We got back into the cart and flew to another vault a few floors up.

"Vault 465. Hold pleas…" Sev took the lantern out of the goblins hand again and gave him another key. The goblin opened the it and stepped aside. I looked around Severus to look in the vault. I could only see a small amount of money. Sev grabbed a small hand full and stowed it away. I looked away from the vault trying to find something to hold my interest while he turned back around. No one spoke on the way to the surface. Once we got to the top we climbed out of the death trap cart and bid the goblin good day. As we took off out of the bank I pulled out my list.

Clothes, books, cauldron, phials, telescope, scales, and wand, that was all I needed. I looked back up to find Severus a few feet away. I ran to catch up to him.

"So where to first...Professor." I smiled at that. It would take a while to get used to calling him that.

"Well we have to get you clothes so Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and while you're there I will pick up your cauldron, phials, telescope, and scales. Stay here if you finish before me, I don't want to lose you in this place." Severus said as we got to the store.

I walked inside and saw a family with red hair all waiting on what it seemed to be the oldest getting new robes. I waited until they were going to pay when I went to the lady who just finished hemming the boys' robes.

"It will be fifteen galleons ma'am" I over heard the clerk say.

"You prices have gone up, haven't they? Oh shoot." I glanced over to the family watching the mother dig in her purse for the money. She counted out quietly, worry spread over her face as the money in her hand dwindled down to nothing.

"I'm a sickle short, Percy do you…?" The boy shook his head. I dug in my pocket and grabbed the money, pulling it out I handed it to the clerk. She looked at me slightly confused but understood the gesture. Taking the rest of the money from the woman, the clerk smiled slightly in my direction. The mother was taken back by the gesture and whipped around to see who it was. She looked at me and crossed the space throwing her arms around me. I stood there not knowing what to do.

"Mom you're scaring her, stop." one of the boys said to the woman. She pulled back and looked at me.

"Are you here by yourself darling?" She asked in a worried tone.

"No Ma'am, I'm here with my...Mister Snape. He's the potions profes…" I started but was interrupted by one of the twins.

"Oh yes darling, I know him..Is he supposed to be here soon?" She asked again. I nodded and her mood changed.

"Well thank you darling, you are to kind for your age." She gave me a peck on the check and rounded the boys up to leave the store. Once she was gone, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You know you just made her day, dearie. The poor woman, six boys and one girl, alotta kids to take care of if you ask me. Somehow though they make it. Now Hogwarts, right. Well come on don't be shy." The clerk said. I thought back to the woman and her children, I was jealous of them. I always wanted a family like that.

Severus came in a moment after I paid for the clothes. I didn't mention the incident to him. After getting my books I looked back to the list.

"Just my wand left." I thought out loud. When we reached the building, Severus opened the door to Ollivanders' and set the packages aside. I heard movement in the back and waited for someone to come greet us. It seemed like eternity before a small man came to the front.

"Ms Ridden, yes I was wondering when I got the chance to meet you. Yes, yes. your mother and father came here a few days before start of term like you. I remember them as well, your mothers' was Hawthorn 10 ½ inch with a unicorn hair core a little supple. You fathers' just the opposite, yes his was Birch 13 inches with a dragon heartstring, a very lovely wand to say the least. Now lets find you a wand. hm…" he muttered searching around.

"Ah. Try this one Ash 11 ¾ inches with a troll whisker,stiff." I wave it around and things exploded of the shelf. I handed the wand back to him and waited. "No problem, how about this one Oak 10 inches with a kelpie hair." He said handing me the wand. I started to raise it and the light across from me blew up. Putting it back down I looked at Severus who seemed like he was trying to control the fits of laughter. I gave him a death glare and waited some more. An hour later and what seemed to be a hundred wands, Ollivander looked at me and let out a breath. "You are very hard to find a wand for Ms Ridden, but not impossible. Although I think that was all of my wa… hmm… Curious." he muttered walking to the very back of the shop and turning out of sight. I looked over to Severus and gave him a confused shrug. After a moment the man was back with a box. He opened it and handed it to me. My fingers barely brushed the wood when I felt it pull towards me. A sensational feeling came across me and I felt like I was flying.

"Extraordinary, I never thought I would ever get rid of this one. Willow 13 ½ inches with a… a Thestral tail hair. It's flexibility is still days its stiff others it bendy. I have no idea." he said in an awe tone. "I expect thing from you, more than even Harry Potter." I paid for my wand and we left the shop.

"Professor I'm confused why he expects more from me than Harry Potter. I mean the boy is a hero, I'm nobody special." I said

"Don't worry too much about it He is a mad man." Severus said. He apperated us back to the manor, helped me bring my thing to my room and left without another word. I fell asleep that night still thinking about the woman I met, my new wand and what Ollivander meant by things.

* * *

And I just wanted to say **THANK YOU** to my first reviewer LOLbks.


	4. Red Headed Strangers

I woke up the next morning early to make sure I had everything in my trunk. I was so excited, I kept thinking of the castle I was going to see and how I was going to be sorted into a house. I even knew what house I would be in. Of course nobody knew exactly but everyone in my family was a Slytherin, so I knew I had to be in Slytherin. The minutes passed slowly. I packed everything.

"Dobby." I waited for a moment as he popped into my room. "Can you take this down to the parlor, please." He nodded to me and popped out with my trunk in tow. I climbed on to my bed to get Devilyn. waking him up we started talking while I changed behind the fold out curtain.

"I'm excited, aren't you? We get to live in a castle with all sort of different thing around us, and I can apologize to the headmaster for my uncle's incompetence to read a letter correctly." I said

"Yes,I'm excited now that I know I can go." Devilyn said. The clock rang seven and I figured I should go down stairs. I grabbed Devilyn and made sure I had everything else before turning my lights off and shutting my door. I won't be back here until christmas. I walked down stairs to find everyone already eating. I sat down next to Draco and dug in. Lucius cleared his throat as to get our attention.

"Aurora does your snake really need to be with you wherever you go." I looked at Lucius with an annoyed look and he got the hint to shut up. Aunt Cissy looked between the two of us and decided not to interfere. Instead she looked at the wall clock and rushed us to finish our food so we could be early to the station.

Walking out the front door, I got a last look at where I grew up. Putting our trunks in the back of the car, Lucius was muttering something about muggle contraptions and how he hated them. I sat next to Draco, both looking terrified and giddy all the same.

" Now when we get there stay close we don't want to lose either of you in the muggle world." Aunt Cissy mentioned.

After what felt like forever, we finally reached Kings Cross station, unloaded our trunks out of the car and on to trolleys. Pushing mine I walked beside Aunt Cissy until we got to a strange wall.

"Alright Aurora, now just run towards the wall and wait there until we get over. Alright." I nodded unsure whether to trust her or not. I positioned myself right in front of the wall and started to run toward it. I knew I was going to crash, I could feel it coming on me and hurting me. The wall disappeared and there sat a scarlet train with the words 'Hogwarts Express" on the front. I waited for the rest of them to come through and as one the adults came laughing with a confused Draco. I looked down feeling unwanted. The three of them moved down the train to find a compartment.

"Here we are Draco, how about this one? Now Aurora go find one for you." I looked at Lucius. He was purposefully doing this and he knew I knew it.

"I was just going to sit with Draco. I mean we might as well since we already know each other." I said heaving my trunk up the train steps. Having no help from either adult, Draco decided to help me push it on to the top rack. He looked at me confused, I shrugged as to say oh well.

An hour passed in what seemed like minutes. We settled down after saying goodbye to Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius.

"What was that all about, when you all came as one and I went by myself." I said looking at Draco. I knew he would tell me I just had to worm it out of him. He looked away though as if to try to ignore me. The whistle blew and moments later the train lurched forward.

"Fine if you're going to ignore me, I will find company elsewhere." I stood up and made for the door when two buffoons ran in to me.

"Draco, Draco how… how are you?" one of them said. I looked at them again, Crabbe and Goyle, I should have known it was them. Neanderthals, both of them. I stood up to leave once more when another person stood in my way. Parkinson, that name alone could turn me into a vile person. I looked at the girl and smiled sweetly at her.

"What do you want Parkinson? Come here to molest Draco?" she flushed at my comment. I stepped aside to let her in. She rushed past me and sat next to Goyle. I laughed internally as I watched her eyes glance between Draco and me.

"Well as much as I would love to accompany any of you lot to the school, I really hate the crowd you attract Draco. Au revoir." I said with a chuckle. Moving past the compartments filled with people I will be attending school with, I finally made it to one that only had two boys in it.

"I hope these two are smarter than those idiots." I whispered to Devilyn. Knocking on the glass door, I carefully entered the compartment as to not want to be rude.

"Is it alright if I sit here, my compartment is full of dunderheads." They both nodded and I took a seat next to the black haired boy.

"I'm being rude, Aurora Ridden." I said holding out my hand to the boys sitting next to me and then to the boy across.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." said the black haired boy whom I guessed was Harry.

"Wait Potter. Why does that sound familiar. You're not that Potter, are you? No, never mind I'm being rude again. Forgive me there I don't have a filter in my mouth. I'm sorry." I said in a rush. I just meet these people and I was already being rude to them.

"It's alright and yes I am that Potter. Atleast thats what everyone keeps telling me." At that instant I felt a bond grow between me and Harry, I didn't know why or the cause but I felt that we knew more about each other than what we currently did. We sat there and joked along with each other until two more boys came in. They looked like twins and looked familiar

"Awe look at this George I think our Ronniekins has found himself some friends, And one of them is a girl. Did he sucker you into spending time with him to make him look like he has friends?" They looked at Harry and then to me. Their gaze stopping on me.

"You, you're the girl that gave mum the sickle to pay for Percy's robes. Oh now we have to tell him. He's gone bloody mad trying to figure out who you are." The one named George said. I looked at them a little frightened, and started shaking my head.

"Come on Fred, this is going to be good." George said and started to rush out of the compartment. Fred on the other hand sat right where he was.

"George, the poor girls a first year. She already is scared of mum, Lets try not to make her scared of anyone else for a little bit."Fred said.

"I'm not scared of your mum, I was taken by surprise that's all."I said in a definite voice. The twins looked at each other and left. Later the trolley came around with sweets to munch on.

"Anything darlings." Ron held up a mashed up looking sandwich in plastic wrap. I looked at Harry and then to the older witch. As Harry and I got up to get the snacks we decided to split the cost between us. After 5 sickles and 12 knuts each later, I decided to take Rons sandwich and throw it out the window. We laughed at my missing four times and Harry picked it up and threw it out once.

"Oh hey guys you wanna see a spell Fred and George taught me. It's supposed to turn scabbers yellow." I thought about it for a moment any said 'yes'. I knew Devilyn would be hungry by now but he would have to wait until we got to the castle. I wasn't going to let him eat Ron's rat, and I told Devilyn that it might get him sick. He still slept on my shoulders with me petting him to keep him calm.

Just as Ron was going to do the spell, a bushy haired girl came in to the compartment.

"Have any of you seen a toad. A boy lost it, oh were you going to do a spell, well go on then." She said looking at Ron. After Ron embarrassed himself with a fake spell, the girl told us her name.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She shot her hand out at me, I went to shake it when she suddenly drew back in fear. I looked confused as she ran down the corridor.

"Wow I didn't know I could scare someone by shaking their hand." I laughed and look toward the boys, both frozen in shock.

"Aurora, you...you have… a...a snake...ar..around...your neck…" I looked down and smiled. Devilyn was just waking up from his sleep.

"I know he's mine. Guys this is Devilyn, Devilyn this is Ron and Harry. Don't worry I have a note, I can bring him." Just then Hermione and another boy came into the compartment.

"See Percy just as I said. She brought a snake. Of all things, Why a snake? Don't you know how to read. I bet you're going to be in Slytherin with the rest of the neanderthals." I stood up and looked at her. I could handle a lot of things but being told I couldn't read and being called a neanderthal was not something I could tolerate.

"Listen here Miss know it all. I would rather you shut your pretty little mouth if you know what's good for you. I am not one you want to mess around with and I will make an example of you if given the chance. You don't even know me and yet you are judging me like you judge everything else in your pathetic life. I do not tolerate being told I can't read and being call stupid. I do not have to prove that I can bring my snake, but if you would like to read it for yourself then here." I said through clenched teeth. Shoving the note into her hands, I turned back to my compartment.

I sat down again in my spot, and watched as the boy named Percy snatched the paper form the witches hands. He looked at it momentarily and folded it back up. Walking back over to the compartment, He handed the paper out to me.

"I'm sorry for that Ms Ridden. She is vastly annoying and I couldn't stop her from dragging me down here. You all should be changing now we are almost there. Another thing thank you." With that Percy left dragging the bushy haired freak behind him. We laughed at started to get clothes out when I realized I didn't have my trunk.

"I'll be right back I left my clothes in my trunk." I said to the boys as i walked out of the compartment. Walking down the hall,I noticed my prior compartment door was slightly closed and the people inside were discussing something in a huddled group.

"Thats what my father told me, she is He Who Must Not Be Named's daughter. No wonder Aurora's got a mean side. I wouldn't want to mess with her. She's also the Slytherin Princess." I stopped, did Draco just say that Voldemort was my father? I pretended not to hear and walked in.

"Oh Aurora, I thought you didn't like us." Pansy said.

"I don't but I do need to get my clothes. Draco can you help me?" I asked but Crabbe and Goyle got up instead and pulled my trunk down for me. I looked at them and opened it to grab my clothes. I also grabbed my bag to put my clothes in so I didn't have to come back here. Closing my trunk I silently put an anti-theft charm on it so no one could open it. I didn't trust these people.

walking back out the compartment I headed to the bathrooms to get changed. I noticed the line to get changed and started to head for the back of it when a hand grabbed me. I spun around and saw Percy. He pulled my into the next compartment with it's own bathrooms.

"Think of it as a thank you gift, Would you like me to take your snake from you while you change." He said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No thank you." I said. I walked into the bathroom and set Devilyn on the ground, and moved to get dressed.

"I think that boy really likes you. He didn't seem scared to hold me." Devilyn said.

"I don't know, He seems to strict for my taste, I know you heard what Draco said. Do you really think Voldemort is my father?" I said in a hushed tone in case Percy was listening in.

"I don't know you can talk to me and he was supposed to have that ability. Also he died around the time your fathered died, and it could be who Lucius meant. I don't know 'Rora. I know something for sure though you are not like him at all." I finished getting changed and stuffed my clothes into my bag. Devilyn crawled back onto my shoulders, and we walked out of the bathroom. Percy was still there, but was now looking out the window. He looked over to me and motioned for me to come closer. I moved over to him and looked out the window. He put his arm around me as a castle came into view. I kept looking at the castle mystified by its beauty.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Aurora." he said to me. I was stunned by the castles architecture. It was bigger than anything I ever imagined. I looked at Percy to find him strangely close to me.

"I really must be going Harry and Ron are going to worry." I said leaving him in the room alone. Finding Harry we decided to go back to the compartment to clean up. Stuffing all on the candy into my bag, after throwing my clothes in Rons trunk, the train stopped and we got out.

"First years over here." We heard, following the voice we saw a giant man with a lantern.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry said. I looked at him and decided to ask about it later. We followed the man to some boats and got in. The moved across the water bring the castle into view again. Once we stopped we followed Hagrid to a door bigger than even him. He pushed it open with no problem and walked though. We were as the staircase when an older witch came into view.

"Settle down, Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. The banquet will start shortly, but first you will be sorted into your house. Now your house will be your family while you are at school. You will have class with your house, eat with your house and sleep in your house dormitory. There are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. In your house any triumphs will earn you house points, and rule breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup. Now wait here until we are ready for you." McGonagall said. She turned around and walked back into the great hall.

"I think it's a test. Fred told me it hurts a lot." I looked at Ron.

"He also told you a fake spell. I wouldn't trust him very much." I said. Ron and Harry both shrugged and went back to talking. I stood there unfazed, until Draco opened his mouth.

"Well it seems the rumors are true. Harry Potter has found his way to Hogwarts, and who might you be. No let me guess, red hair, hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley. Aurora, Potter come on before you both get a disease from him." I look at Draco outraged. I slapped him, full on smacked him for not only embarrassing me but my friend as well.

"You know I can chose the wrong sort myself." Harry said. We watched as Draco as he slinked to his groupies with my hand perfectly outlined on his face. When Professor McGonagall came back to get us, Draco thought he would tell on me. McGonagall just looked at him.

"Mr Malfoy, I would very much advise you to stop running in to the column and blaming other students for your blindness." We looked back at Draco's face to see that instead of my hand there was a mark like he hit a column face first. I looked to McGonagall, who winked in my direction.

"Now follow me." She said. Not wanting to be last I hurried after her with the rest after me. Reaching the inside of the hall my eyes shot up to look at the ceiling. The stars shone over candles. I heard Grangers voice but tuned it out. we stopped short of the stair leading up to the table above. McGonagall stood in front an old looking hat. She got us all settled again and moved to the side. The hat then looked as if it had eyes and a mouth. It sang:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

There was applauses all around me. McGonagall then unrolled the parchment in her hands and read out names. It look simple enough we just had to sit on the stool and have the hat on our head then we were sorted.

"Ronald Weasley." Ron went up and sat down. After a moment the hat shouted.

"Gryffindor." And the list went on. After almost twenty other kid, I thought I would never get called.

"Harry Potter" Harry looked nervous at the sudden quiet the room got. Everyones attention was on him as he sat down. I could see his mouth moving to what I thought was 'not Slytherin'. Finally the hat called 'Gryffindor' and Harry ran to the table.

"Aurora Ridden" I looked around the hall was still as quiet as it was when Harry went up. I focused on Sev as I walked up. He had a rare smile on his face. I sat down in new found determination.

"Well, Well what do we have here? Now, you are from an interesting background. Your mother a descendant from Slytherin himself, your father on the other hand a gryffindor. Well where should we stick you?" I chose to do what Harry did and started repeating 'not Slytherin'.

"You will do great things in Slytherin, just like your mother and uncle, but still you don't want to go. Well then I have no choice in this…Gryffindor" The hat said. A moment of relief washed over me, then horror. Severus. I walked down to the Gryffindor table without looking behind me. As I sat down the next name was called. I looked up to Severus and saw him smiling at me. I was confused.

The rest of the students were sorted and the feast began. I looked to see who I was sitting near and saw Percy and Fred next to me. I looked at Harry in front of me and grabbed the plate turned it around and hit myself with the bottom of the plate. Harry and Ron laughed as Percy and Fred told me to stop. The feast was amazing. Afterwards Dumbledore said a few words and dismissed us. Percy jumped up and started shouting to follow him. I stood up after him and was swept off my feet by a Fred. He carried me all the way up to the dorms and set me down just in front of the girls dorm. I smiled at him and walked upstairs to find myself rooming with Granger. I glared at her as I walked to my bed. Setting Devilyn down I picked up my tank top and shorts and went to change in the bathroom. A scream welcomed me back. I found Devilyn almost biting Granger.

"_Devilyn, stop you might get sick." _I said to him. Granger looked at me shocked.

"You speak par.." She started, I stopped her before she could finish.

"I know you fool now shut it I can't let the whole school know. Please just keep it to yourself. Who knows what would happen to Devilyn if this was let out."

"You really love him don't you." She said to me while by back was turned.

"He is the only thing I have from my father. He's my best friend." I said crawling in my bed and Devilyn crawling up beside me.

* * *

Ok so a lot went on in this chapter. Yes the boys are trying to fight each other for Rora's attention and I don't hate Hermione all that much but I do alittle bit. Remember to tell me what you think, I love reading your reviews.

**Shout outs and What nots**

LOLbks: Thank you so much it means a lot to know that my fanfiction is unique.

Polaris: Ok yes her parents are dead, or atleast to her knowledge they are dead. Cissy and Lucius aren't her real family she was raised by them so she kinda thinks of them as her family. Until you made that point, I never dreamed of Devilyn being an anamagi, but no he is just a snake and she is parseltounge. Thank you for the kind words they mean a lot.

Ultimate Slytherin 2001:Did I make your day yet?


End file.
